The present invention relates to ski equipment and particularly to an apparatus for attaching a ski pole to a ski lift.
Skiers reach the top of a ski run by boarding a ski lift at the bottom of the ski run and riding the ski lift to the top of the ski run. During the ski lift ride the skier is usually at least twenty feet off the ground and cannot get off the ski lift until the ski lift reaches the top of the ski run. While riding the ski lift, skiers must keep a firm grip on their ski poles or sit upon their poles. If a ski pole falls to the ground below the ski lift, the skier has no immediate recourse for retrieving the pole. The skier must ride to the top of the ski run and ski down to the site of the dropped pole.
The ski lift ride presents an opportunity to relax, adjust ski clothing, apply lip ointment, or clean foggy goggles. These activities are hampered, however, by the need to keep a firm hold on the ski poles. Sitting on ski poles is uncomfortable so most skiers attempt to hold their poles while riding the ski lift. Despite best efforts, many skiers drop their ski poles during the ski lift ride. The dropped poles are often lost or stolen. In any case, ski poles lying on the ski run are a hazard to other skiers. It is therefore desirable that skiers have some way to secure their ski poles to the ski lift during the ski lift ride.
Ski poles incorporating a large flexible hooklike structure into the ski pole handle are available. The flexible structure wraps around the back of the skier's hand as the skier grips the ski pole handle. During the ski lift ride, the skier hangs the flexible structure of the handle upon a portion of the ski lift. Because the flexible structure is designed to wrap around the back if the skier's hand, the structure is not well adapted to attach securely to the ski lift. The flexible structure does not closely receive the ski lift structure or exert a gripping force on the ski lift. The skier can accidentally bump the ski pole and dislodge it from the ski lift. Also, many skiers prefer a ski pole without the flexible structure on the handle because the flexible structure interferes with us of the pole.